


Dragon Heart

by MidnightStar789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Becky, Dead Mary Winchester, Land Dragons, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Sky Dragons, They're all Dragons, Water Dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/pseuds/MidnightStar789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Fanfiction</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A Begining

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction

**_Now_ **

Heart beating out of his chest, lungs burning from lack of Oxygen, eyes burning in the salt of the ocean, trying to reach his desperate goal _just_ out of reach… he stretches his hand out and the blackness over comes him.

 

**_One year ago on a Thursday_ **

            Gabriel Milton was not a young man that many would mess with despite the fact that he was in fact born an Omega. He was quite the opposite of what you would expect of an Omega. Loud, rude, brash, outgoing, and obnoxiously upbeat at all times. He walked down the stairs to his store Tricksters Delights, and after turning the lights on, he flipped the sign from Closed to Open. Standing behind the counter he prepared for the day by pulling the cakes and other bakery delights out, and placing them in the display cases. Gabriel beamed at the first person to walk in for the day and started working.

**_Across town on the beach of the bay_ **

“Dad what’s that?” the teenager asked pointing to a large rock with something larger on it at the edge of the bay. “What’s what? There’s nothing on that rock Dean.” The teenager’s father replied looking out at the deserted rock. Dean looks back at the rock and sees the large reptile staring at him, with silver eyes sweeping his (Deans) form thoughtfully. The reptile tilts its head and slips into the water with barely a splash of the water. “That! It just went into the water just now!” Dean exclaimed pointing again at the rock. “Dean you must be seeing things again, there’s nothing there. Now c’mon we have a hunt to continue, after you get out of school today.” John said cuffing his son on the back of the head. Grumbling Dean trudged after John not seeing the young man, with silver eyes, watching him from the trees closest to the water.

**_Above the town on the mountain side_ **

“But Father I don’t want to go to school here! What if someone finds out about me?” the storm colored dragon asked his purple father.

“Castiel you need to go to school so you can learn about how to act human, and if anyone finds out we’ll move. Now get going or you’re going to be late!” The alpha purple dragon said getting fed up with his offspring. Flinching at the tiny amount of alpha command in his father’s tone the omega turned and ran down the mountain to a cave where his human clothes were hidden. Shifting to his human form was painless and quick; he quickly pulled on the suit clothes and attempted to tie the tie correctly before running to catch the school bus. He had no way of knowing that he would meet his True Mate soon.

 

**_At the local high school_ **

Dean Winchester was not happy. He was certain that he was in hell on earth, as someone in this school had the most amazing perfume on, it smelled of crisp winter air, and fresh apple pie, however he could not find out which of the girls had it. It was not until he bumped into someone that he found the source of the scent.

“You.” He said as he looked up into bright blue eyes.

 

                                                                                                                             **X-X-X**

 

            Castiel was equally happy and dismayed at the scent of motor oil, and deep woods earth, as he knew that it belonged to his True Mate. For once, the classes at school held no interest for Castiel, as he was too worried about avoiding who ever the scent was coming from. He had almost made it though the school day when a new student wearing leather jacket and ripped jeans bumped into him, and heard him say in a low tone “You” and looked into forest green eyes.

“No” he whispered before running out of the school.


	2. New Friends

**_Now_ **

A flash of silver and blue crosses his field of vision the spilt second before he succumbs to the darkness. ‘Thank god…’

 

**_~One year ago still Thursday~_ **

****

**_~Castiel~_ **

‘Oh god he found me’ played on repeat in Cas’s mind as he fled the school. ‘What should I tell Father? He’s going to disown me when he finds out my Mate is human’ his thoughts kept spinning around his head making him dizzy as he ran. When he finally slowed down, he realized he was across town in the business district, where he had never been before. He turned to head back towards the school and his cave. A block later the breeze brought him the scent of a bakery, his stomach growled and he decided to follow his nose to the bakery. ‘Tricksters Delights’ an odd name for a bakery Cas thought before stepping inside and realizing that it actually fits the store quite well. Going up to the display case, he decided on a piece of apple pie and a glass of milk. It was a few minutes later that he was interrupted by a young man with golden hair when he slipped into the other side of the booth.

“What are you doing here at this time of day Kiddo? Schools not out yet.” The golden haired and eyed man asked watching him.

 

**** **X-X-X**

 

**_~Dean~_ **

Dean was confused, first the incredible smell that drove him to distraction, then bumping into the source of the scent (a boy),and then apparently scaring the boy enough that he bolted away from him just by saying a single word. ‘what the hell is going on here?’ he thought to himself as the last two hours of the school day crept by. As he left the school, he caught the scent from earlier, when he turned and tracked it. The scent lead him trough the nearby branch of woods, when he happened upon a meadow and he lost the scent. Cursing quietly to himself, he was surprised when an actual growl of frustration left his thought. He turns around, as he reaches the edge of the meadow, his hunter instincts tell him that someone is following him. Glancing behind him at the meadow, he sees nothing unusual, shrugs the paranoia off, and heads back to the motel. He misses the flashing silver eyes and amused grin on the person just on the other side of the meadow, tall with chestnut hair, blending into his chosen background.

****

**** **X-X-X**

 

**_~John~_ **

“Thank you for your time ma’m” John said as he left the shaken woman on her porch to climb back into the Impala. Before he started, the car up he reached into his coat, grabbed the note pad and flipped to the page before where he had circled the word Wolf multiple times. Sighing he started the car and headed to the motel to plan with Dean.

 

 

                                                                                                                  **X-X-X**

 

**_~Gabriel~_ **

“What are you doing here at this time of day Kiddo? Schools not out yet.” Gabe asked the teenager, after sliding in the booth across from him.

“Why should I tell you anything? You’re a stranger.” The blue-eyed teen said suspiciously, glancing around them ‘to make sure he could still escape if need be’ Gabe thought to his self.

“Well my names Gabriel Milton, I’m 21 years old, I own this bakery and,” he leaned in and whispered the last of it “I’m a Land Omega as surely as you are a Sky Omega.” He smirked at the shocked look of the black haired Omega in front of him. Gabe got up and gestured for the other to do the same, once the teen was standing he held out his hand to Gabe. Amused Gabe took the teens hand.

“My name is Castiel Shurley and what you said is true, might we speak somewhere else, somewhere more private?” the teen, Cas, asked in a low tone.

“Sure can Cassie, follow me.” Gabriel said smiling brightly, he lead the way to the kitchen and left the store in his cousins, Alfies, hands. He turned up the stairs to his apartment and said over his shoulder, “Ya know you never did answer my first question, Cassie.”

“My name is Castiel please don’t call me Cassie, and no I have not answered it yet have I?” Castiel replied following Gabriel up the staircase and into the apartment. He watched in amusement as the older Omega flopped onto the couch whining to his self about party poopers, before sitting down on the edge of the cushion.

Sighing Cas started talking telling Gabriel that his father had changed since his mother’s brutal death four months earlier, how he had relocated them across the country to get away from the ‘painful memories’ as chuck had phrased it, about his father’s new and intense hatred for all Alphas but especially Land Alphas. How he had been delighted when he smelled his True Mate that morning at school before finding out that the scent had been coming from a human Alpha male not a dragon. That he was scared to tell his father that he had found his true mate, but that it was an Alpha and human. He was exhausted by the time he finished telling Gabriel all of it, amazed at how the other omega had not interrupted him once.

Gabriel looked thought full for a moment before brightening and smiling like a maniac, “Well you’re never going to get me to not call you Cassie so suck it up, and if you need a place to stay away from your father just know that my couch is open, okay? Hell if you want to you can spend the night tonight kiddo; just make sure to tell your dad alright?” he said as he got up and headed into the kitchen to make dinner.

Shocked Castiel thought for a bit before pulling his phone out and dialing his father’s number.

“Hello? Cassie what is the matter? Did someone find-” Chuck demanded.

“Father, I’m fine I wanted to call and say that I have been invited to ‘sleep-over’ at my friend’s house as it will be quite late before our project will be done.” Cas cut over his father’s words.

“Oh, okay, if your sure about it Cassie. I guess see you tomorrow after school?” came the response.

“See you then father. Goodnight.” Cas replied looking up when he heard the click of the line disconnecting to see Gabriel in the kitchen doorway smirking.

“Come get the food while it’s still hot Cassie-boy,” Gabriel said to Castiel before turning and skipping into the kitchen. Castiel shook his head and headed into the kitchen, mouth watering at the scent of spaghetti and meatballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think?  
> Tell me if you like it so far!
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Seems like some one IS following Dean....are they good or bad?


	3. Revelations

**_~Dean~_ **

 

After going over the notes that John had brought back to the motel the night before along with food, Dean had taken a shower and went to bed. That night he had one of the most vivid dreams, and also improbable: a light blue dragon, a sandy dragon, and a dark blue dragon were playing on the beach, yet he got the feeling that they were waiting for someone to join them. Soon the light blue one broke off from the other two dragons to sit and watch the forest, and when Dean saw the bright blue eyes; it shocked him enough to wake him up 10 minutes before his alarm would have gone off. ‘I’ve seen that eye color on someone recently, who was it?’ he mused to himself while he got up to use the bathroom. When he looked up into the mirror, he jumped in fright, before peering closer. ‘For a second there I thought I saw scales on my face…’ he thought.

 

After eating breakfast Dean left with a quick shout that he was off which was replied to by his father cursing at the closed door. Dean was a few minutes early for his first class which to (still) his delight were auto-mechanics. He was slightly disappointed when the hour was over, as it was his favorite class. It was not until his English class that he was assaulted by the smell from the day before. He breathed in deeply and opened his eyes to lock onto the blue eyes he had seen yesterday. Walking over he stuck his hand out to the seated teen, grinning at him.

 

“Hi, I’m Dean Winchester and I think we met on the wrong foot yesterday.” Dean said. The teen stared at him until Dean was uncomfortable and went to drop his hand, which was the exact moment the other reached for his hand.

 

“Hello Dean, I am Castiel Shurley and I agree that we ‘met on the wrong foot,’” The teen, Castiel said in a rough, gravely tone that sparked something within Dean. He blushed realizing that he was still holding Castile’s hand and dropped Castile’s hand, before rubbing at the back of his neck as he sat down in the seat next to Cas.

 

 

When class ended, Dean stood only to sit back down when he saw that Castiel was not getting up, it was only once the rest of the students had filed out that Castiel rose from his seat. Castiel walked out of the room and was to his locker by the time Dean got out of the room. Dean walked over and leaned against nearby locker to Castiel’s locker, waiting for him to get his stuff before following him out the door. They crossed the parking lot and continued towards the mountainside of town in silence. It was not until Castiel made a sharp turn onto an almost hidden deer path that Dean spoke up asking: “I thought your place was within walking distance Cas?” to which Castiel stopped, turned to look at Dean tilting his head in confusion.

 

“Cas?” he finally replied after staring long enough to make Dean uncomfortable again. Dean’s eyes widened and he looked down blushing lightly, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Uh, it’s just that Castiel is a mouthful to say, and I ….it’s just a nickname alright!” Dean mumbled to his shoes. Cas nodded before he started walking again calling over his shoulder that they were only a half mile from his residence, making Dean jump and jog to catch up to him. When they reach the small meadow in front of the cave entrance Cas sighed, collapsing into the grey leather couch near the old TV. Dean, unsure of what he should do perched on the very edge of the couch cushion. Dean chuckled nervously and said in a higher pitched voice than normal:

 

“So you live in a cave?? Can your parents not afford a house? Or a motel room? Or…Do you HAVE parents?” Oh, my god that was rude of me… Dean thought to himself blushing and looking anywhere but at Castiel who was staring at the side of Dean’s head.

 

“Yes I and my father live here in this cave, for us this is home we prefer to live as close to nature as we can get while keeping some amenities like indoor plumbing and TV.” Castiel said in a monotone smirking at Dean’s attempts to look at everything but him. Sighing Cas sat up right and tentatively touched Dean on the shoulder, getting his attention.

 

“Yesterday when I bumped into you during passing time before our English class I had been tormented during the day by the scent of my true mate in the building, which I found out was you after running into you. That’s why I ran, as I was spooked.” Castiel said to Dean.

 

“WHAT!? **_TRUE MATES!?!?_** I can’t be…no, no, this isn’t true, you can’t possibly be my mate!” Dean yelled, face flaming red before he took off running, running into the woods simply away from the cave that contained a brokenhearted Castiel, yet not heeding his direction.

 

When Cas had finished talking the one thought that circled Dean’s mind was, ‘I am a HUNTER’. Even just meeting Cas had put him in danger from an entire world that he did not even know about, and then there was the fact that Cas was a GUY. suffice to say that Dean was not thinking about what Cas was feeling when he started talking; all Dean knew was that he had to get away from Cas before he could be hurt by something supernatural. Therefore, Dean took off into the woods.

 

 

 

 

**_~Castiel~_ **

 

Dean Winchester surprised him once again, by apologizing for something he had not done wrong. Therefore, Castiel decided to ask if he wanted to return to his cave, however when the teacher barked at Dean for talking Castiel decided to write a note instead. He was concerned when Dean gave the note back without seemingly reading it, only to find slightly messy handwriting on the other side from where he had written. He smirked slightly at the writing, when class let out he stayed seated and watched in hidden amusement as Dean seemed to pop out of his seat only to sit back down when he saw that Castiel didn’t get out of his seat.

Once the majority of the class had left, then Castiel got out of his seat to head to his locker and Dean shot out of his seat to follow him. After they had left the school parking lot, Castiel led them threw the town towards his home. It was not until Castiel made a sharp turn onto an almost hidden deer path that Dean spoke up asking: “I thought your place was within walking distance Cas?” to which Castiel stopped, turned to look at Dean tilting his head in confusion at the nickname.

 

“Cas?” he finally replied after staring long enough to make Dean uncomfortable again. Dean’s eyes widened and he looked down blushing lightly, scratching the back of his neck which Castiel thought was cute of the Alpha.

 

“Uh, it’s just that Castiel is a mouthful to say, and I ….it’s just a nickname alright!” Cas heard Dean mumble to his shoes. Cas nodded before he started walking again calling over his shoulder that they were only a half mile from his residence, making Dean jump and jog to catch up to him.

 

When they reach the small meadow in front of the cave entrance Cas sighed, collapsing into the grey leather couch near the old TV. Dean perched on the very edge of the couch cushion. Dean chuckled nervously and said in a higher pitched voice than normal:

 

“So you live in a cave?? Can your parents not afford a house? Or a motel room? Or…Do you HAVE parents?” Dean blushed and looked anywhere but at Castiel who was staring at the side of Dean’s head wondering what was going though his mind.

 

“Yes I and my father live here in this cave, for us this is home we prefer to live as close to nature as we can get while keeping some amenities like indoor plumbing and TV.” Castiel said in a monotone smirking at Dean’s attempts to look at everything but him. Sighing Cas sat up right and tentatively touched Dean on the shoulder, getting his attention.

 

“Yesterday when I bumped into you during passing time before our English class I had been tormented during the day by the scent of my true mate in the building, which I found out was you after running into you. That’s why I ran, as I was spooked.” Castiel said to Dean staring into the jade green eyes of his Alpha.

 

“WHAT!? **_TRUE MATES!?!?_** I can’t be…no, no, this isn’t true, you can’t possibly be my mate!” Dean yelled; face flaming red before he took off running into the woods away from the cave that contained a brokenhearted Castiel. Cas ran after Dean when he regained the ability to move after the shock to his heart only to be unable to track him as his scent had blended with the woods, and there were no tracks for him to follow. He turned back towards the cave and when he got back, he saw that his father was standing there, hair fluffed out like his scales would be if he were in dragon form.

 

“…Hello Father, how are you?” Castiel asked in a low monotone, moving to sit on the couch. Chuck held out a backpack and Castiel looked at it cursorily before realizing that it was Dean’s bag. When Castiel went to grab the bag Chuck moved it out of reach and asked:

 

“Castiel WHY is there a HUMAN’S, not only a human but an ALPHA backpack here in the house?!”

 

“I invited him here Father, he was asking me all sorts of questions about my scent, and why it was ‘calling’ to him. He needed an explanation because I think his father never told him about any of it…” Castiel replied in a slightly hurt tone before continuing in a broken tone “…and he freaked out when I told him that it meant that we are True Mates, said ‘I can’t be…no, no, this isn’t true, you can’t possibly be my mate!’ just before he took off into the woods.” He paused at the look of fury on his father’s face.

 

“a human? As a dragon’s true mate? It’s not possible! I WON’T allow it! Say good bye to your “mate” if you ever show yourself here again, now get OUT!” Chuck yelled as the light lavender scales started to emerge on his limbs to signal that he would chase Castiel out of the house in dragon form if he had to. Castiel took one terrified look at his father grabbed his and Deans backpacks, his clothes rucksack and his favorite blanket; before fleeing his home cave, not to return unless alone and badly injured.

 

Castiel had no idea where he was going to sleep that night when he realized that he could ask the older Omega for help. So he pulled out his phone and called Gabriel who picked up on the fourth ring with: “Hello this is Gabriel speaking, what’s up Cassie-boy?” Castiel swallowed around the lump in his thought to say: “I-I, I need someplace to stay, Gabriel may I stay in your extra room?”

 

“Of course you can kiddo! Where are you right now? What time should I be expecting you to show up?” Gabriel replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

 

“I’m on the mountain side of town, so in maybe 20 minutes is that alright?” Castiel replied walking briskly towards the business side of town where Gabriel lived.

 

“Alright Cassie. I’ll be here.” Gabriel replied before hanging up the phone. Castiel quickened his pace after Gabriel hung up as he felt like someone was following him. When he was about eight blocks from Gabriel’s store was when the breeze shifted to blow from behind him and he caught the scent of an Alpha dragon fairly close behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a tall young man standing about a block behind him watching him, what surprised Castiel was the shoulder length chestnut hair and the hazel eyes were watching him. Castiel turned and started jogging towards Trickster’s Delights. After he had gotten to be only half a block away from it he looked over his shoulder to see the man at the end of the block simply watching him when the man’s eyes shifted past Castiel and they turned pure silver before he started jogging quickly towards Castiel. Castiel panicked and sprinted for the store, bursting through the front door startling Gabriel who was a few feet away. They watched as the man went past the store and disappeared down the street, before Gabriel turned to look at Castiel in worry.

 

“Shit Cassie was that dude chasing you?” Gabriel asked leading Castiel to the backroom to get away from the stares of the customers. Once in the back room Castiel dropped his bags before dropping down into a chair, tearing up a little.

 

“I-I don’t know for sure, but he was an dragon alpha that I know for sure-” at Gabriel’s look of disbelief he shrugged “- I noticed him following me about 8 blocks from here.” Gabriel shook himself and made a motion for Castiel to continue. “He stayed behind me by about a block until I was half a block from here and he shifted his attention to something past me when his eyes turned Silver and he started running, which spooked me into running in here.” Castiel said.

 

“I’m going to guess that he wasn’t your true mate and he looked too young to be your father so… who could he be and why are there more than one alpha dragon (Typically alphas will mark territory and chase out or kill any other alpha of the same breed that tries to stay in their territory, Alphas can pass though others territory usually only after getting permission from the Territories alpha) in such a small area?” Gabriel said scratching at his head confused. This prompted Castiel to shake his head and laugh at Gabriel before telling him:

 

“No that wasn’t my True mate OR my father, as to who he is I have no idea, although I think he is an excellent tracker, if the breeze hadn’t shifted I wouldn’t have known he was there until he would have went past me. He did smell faintly of salt water though.” Castiel replied thinking to himself that the chances of there being a Water Dragon in town highly improbable as they tended to have massive territories compared to the Land and Sky Dragons. Gabriel snorted before saying sarcastically: “A Water Alpha here? In this town? I doubt it Cassie, you know how few their numbers are. (There are normally no more than 150 alive as they have the longest lifespan of the Dragons.) Wonder what caught his attention if he was following you?”

 

“I have no idea Gabriel, it has been an extremely taxing day, and would you show me to the extra room now please?” Castiel asked muffling a yawn. Gabriel jumped up, grabbing the two backpacks and the blanket, which was covered in bumblebees, before showing Castiel into his upstairs apartment. Once in the apartment he shoved him into the extra room and shut the door teasing the younger Omega about getting a good night’s sleep, before heading back down to his shop till it was time to close and he drug himself up the stairs to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been updated!!!

**_~Dean~_ **

 

“Shit where am I?” Dean said between pants to the empty forest, which was silent except for some far off birdsong. He glanced around the clearing he was in before pulling his cell phone out and checking for signal to which he muttered a vehement “that just figures…” when it showed that he had no service. Sighing he tucked his phone back in his pocket when he felt a itch on his upper back, reaching around to scratch it his arm hurt for no apparent reason. When the itch wouldn’t go away he stepped up to a tree to use it the scratch his back, growing confused as to why his back won’t stop itching he took off his leather jacket and inhaled sharply at the blood on the inside. On his next exhale his breathe felt like it was scorching, like _burning his teeth from his skull_ , with it an explosion of pain from all over his body, the likes of which he had never experienced before. Dean managed to stagger a few steps away from the tree and his jacket, his eyes glimpsing a tall man with brown hair and silver eyes across the meadow watching him before darkness stole his sight.

 

                                                                                                                         **X-X-X**

 

 

Eyes opening slowly, Dean blinked in the bright sunlight, before his eyes got use to the sunlight. He attempted to get up however when he saw his hands he gasped his much longer jaw gaping open as he stared at the grass green colored scales covering his arms and the black claws where his nails should be. Bringing his hand up he flexed it watching as it moved, when he attempted to make a fist his hand refused to.

 

“You can’t make fists in this form Dean” said a tenor voice to his left. Dean whipped his head around, attempting and managing to close his mouth only for it to drop open again when he saw the man. Brown shoulder length hair framed a chiseled face that held sharp silver eyes. The silver eyes crinkled suddenly and a large mirror appeared beside the man, reflecting Dean’s body back at him.

 

Dean stared in shock at the large reptile in the mirror. Grass green scales covered the entire body, when he looked closer stretching his neck to get a better look he noticed that the scales on the, _no_ _on his body_ , were freckled like his skin was with an evergreen like color. His head was boxy in its appearance with two long cream colored horns curving back over his neck and his eyes were the color of bright emerald; when he opened his mouth he was shocked at the long bright white slightly curved, serrated teeth. When he managed to get to his feet, Dean saw that he stood on all four feet, about 13 feet tall at his shoulders and his neck was about 9 feet long as was his tail, which simply ended in a point. As he was looking at himself, he became aware of a feeling of cramped muscles coming from his back, not knowing what was going to happen he looked in the mirror while he focused on stretching the cramped muscles. The 35-foot wingspan shocked him; the wings were a darker color than his body, more brown than the grass green color of his body. Dean blinked when the mirror abruptly vanished, and looked at the man tilting his head in curiosity.

 

“What?” the man asked. Dean hesitated then attempted to speak, “Who are you, how did you know my name and why am I a dragon?” The man blinked and shook his head laughing to himself at Dean’s ‘stupid’ questions.

 

“Well Dean, who I am, is not important right now, as to how I know your name: I’ve been watching you for the past 3 days. Really though you should know your own blood lines as to the why am I a dragon question…your father carries the genes.” The silver eyes flashed and Dean blinked in surprise at the now dragon form. Towering over Dean’s form at 17ft tall at his shoulders with his 12ft neck and long tail the other Alpha smiled at Dean displaying wickedly curved serrated teeth. The others scales were the color of dark blue with stripes of darker blue his eyes were the still silver just much brighter than before, he had two light blue-green horns gently curving a 1/4th of the way down his neck before they came to a sharp point. He smirked briefly before spreading his blue-black wings as far as he could in the small meadow. Dean stared at the still slightly folded appendages that stretched across the roughly 60 ft wide meadow.

 

“Wait a moment…you said you’ve been watching me for three days that’s not possible it’s Friday! I saw you on that rock on Thursday.” Dean questioned the larger alpha, unknowingly stepping towards him and raising his wings in an unconscious display of aggression. The blue-black wings snapped shut with a _crack_ as the blue dragon lowered his head and stared back at the green dragon, narrowing his eyes before sighing and shaking his massive head. “Dean please calm down. The force of your transformation was great enough that you where asleep for 13 hours before you woke its Saturday today.” The water alpha said slowly watching the land alpha for any tells that he was about to attack. “If you wanted to you could change back to your human form, simply focus on the way you look as a human.” He added hoping that the information would help calm the dragon.

 

“It’s Saturday?” Dean abruptly sat down looking confused, “I can change back?” he asked. The other nodded and stepped back as Dean was engulfed in a green flash, leaving a human Dean in the place where the dragon form had been. When the blue dragon stepped forward, Dean realized just how big he was compared to a normal human.

 

“I can teach you the basics if you want Dean, however since I am a Water Dragon; I am ill suited to teach you how to be a proper Land Dragon. I would suggest finding a Land Dragon who can teach you the more advanced techniques. What do you say?” The Water Alpha asked Dean.

 

Dean was shocked at the offer and nodded the affirmative, the other told him to switch back to his dragon form or be crushed just before he brought his large right front paw down towards the bright green flash.

 

 

                                                                                                                 **X-X-X-X-X-X**

 

 

**_~John during Friday Afternoon~_ **

 

John was in his own version of the first level of hell: a public library. As far as he was concerned the librarians where not doing as they were supposed to as there was a large ruckus coming from the back of library. However when John went to investigate the noise he discovered it was the children’s section so he couldn’t complain too much to the librarians about the noise the children were making. Getting back to his work, he looked up his suspects and started ruling those that had no way of being the werewolf out. When he got the text from Dean stating that he was going over to a friend’s house after school John sent back an affirmative and that he would see him in the morning as he was going to stake out one house and sent the address of the one Dean was to stake out. Dean sent back an OK. Chuckling to himself, he left the library, headed to a nearby bakery he wanted to try out called ‘Trickster’s Delights’.

 

When he got to the bakery, he opened the door and was surprised that the name actually fit; the chairs and tables were all made of different materials that surprisingly went well with the different colored walls. The wall to his left was boysenberry, the wall to his right was sunshine yellow, the wall behind the counter was black, and on closer examination actually a chalkboard and the front of the shop was bright green under the windows and around the entrance door. Behind the counter there was a grey door that John assumed led to the kitchen. Also behind the counter and the register was a short golden haired man who was laughing at a light brown haired teen whose face was covered in whipped cream. As John approached the counter the short man whose name tag read: Gabriel sent the teen though the back door to get the cream off while he finished the customers drink who was also chuckling at the teens bad luck.

 

“What can I get for you?” the short man asked once John had reached the counter. After looking over the menu, John decided on a simple black coffee and a ham and cheese croissant. Once John paid, he took his plate and coffee over to one of the tables near the front windows. When he was half way done with his croissant his instinct told him to look out the window where a black haired older teen was jogging to the bakery door, uncertain why his instinct told him to look he watched as the teen burst through the door a backpack on each arm and a bumble bee blanket across them just as a tall chestnut haired young man sprinted past him and further down the block. John glimpsed a fleeing form farther down the street and figured that was who the sprinter was after not the black haired teen who was talking quietly with Gabriel. When Gabriel led the youth back to the kitchen John figured that they must know each other and went back to his croissant. After finishing his food and putting the cup and plate in the dirty dishpan, John left to go back to the hotel to relax and try to get some sleep before going on the stake out. A few hours later, he left to stake out his suspects house, idly wondering when Dean would get his gear and start his own stake out.

 

                                                                                                                          **X-X-X**

**_~Saturday 7 am~_ **

 

John was grumbling to himself as he parked in front of the motel room. When he entered he noticed that Dean’s gear was still where he had left it the night before which pissed John off. Pulling out his phone he called Dean and left an message, wanting to know just what type of ‘friend’ could have been more important than people dying. Deciding to wait for his wayward son to return John turned on the TV even though there was nothing on but news; news of another mauled by an animal victim that lived on the bay side of the small town. John simply added them to the list of people that he was unable to save from the Supernatural creatures.

 

When the news ended a version of _The Price is Right_ show came on, which annoyed John enough that he turned the TV off and called Deans phone again. Irritated with getting voicemail again John decided to go looking for his son, when the thought hit him that maybe he was currently tracking the werewolf. Gathering his gear back up he left the motel around 8:30 to head to the bay to try to find tracks of either the werewolf or his son.

 

Once at the edge of the beach John found three sets of tracks in the sand, two slow paced and the other much faster paced and non-human. He cursed lightly under his breath as he followed the tracks around a corner out of sight of the main bay and saw two men that he faintly recognized from the day before at the bakery; they were completely caught off guard when the werewolf slashed the taller raven haired teen from his right shoulder to his left hip. John ran forward as the golden haired one turned and punched the werewolf in the chest which left him open to be swiped at. Seemingly dodging the blow the wolf went after him and forgot about the black haired one who slammed a rather large rock into the wolf’s shoulder. The wolf staggered with the force of the blow, but turned and bit down **_hard_** on the teen’s arm that held the rock to attempt a second blow. John could hear the sickening sound of bone breaking from his spot roughly ten feet away from the fight. The golden haired one, _Gabriel_ his mind supplied him helpfully, who had located a large stick started beating the wolf with it until when he bashed the shoulders the wolf let go and whirled to face him and got John and a silver knife to the side. Screaming in pain the wolf turned to bite at John, which forced him backwards taking his knife and slashing though the wolf’s fur and hopefully skin, before it ran towards the other side of the sheltered beach and disappeared into the trees.

 

John turned intending to help the two strangers to the hospital, was shocked to see that other than the blood from where the first had been slashed the blood was all that remained of them. Looking around more carefully he spotted their tracks which lead the way back to the main beach of the bay, however he lost the tracks when the sand ended at the tarmac. Turning in the direction of the motel John went back to grab the correct set of bullets as he had distractedly put non-silver bullets in the gun before he left. After retrieving the correct bullets, a few protein bars, and attempting to call Dean only to get voicemail, John returned to the hidden portion of the bay and started following the werewolf’s tracks into the woods.

 

It wasn’t until around noon that John heard voices ahead and to the left of him away from the werewolf’s tracks. Deciding to stop and ask them if they had seen a wolf, he walked closer to the clearing that he could start to see. He brushed past some bushes, stepping around a tree and saw three people; two standing with their backs to him and the third sitting against a large rock face hidden behind the closer of the two. The two turn towards him and he is shocked to see Dean standing there with a black eye and bruised knuckles; Dean nervously said: “Dad! What are you doing here?” after glancing at the man next to him and the one next to the rock who had yet to move. “Why didn’t you get your gear last night? If you had there wouldn’t be another victim the family has to bury! Where’s your phone, it better be broke or worse.” John growled at his son who ducked his head at the information. Rubbing the back of his neck Dean said: “I ah left my back pack at my friends house, when I ran into the woods and got lost before Mr. Shurley,” he gestured at the short man standing near him, “here found me trying to wake his son who I found here and he assumed I was the one that hurt him so we got in a little bit of a fight. Then this other man came out of nowhere and broke the fight up before leaving, and then you showed up.” At this Mr. Shurley started and looked at Dean sharply saying “He was like this when you got here?” he turned to the teen he had been blocking from sight, reveling both the slashes in his right side and the raven haired teen from the beach earlier slumped forward against the rock. John inhaled sharply looking at his son and said “he was bit earlier by a werewolf” to which Dean stiffened looking down at the teen.

 

“Mr. Shurley-” the man interrupted John by saying “Please call me Chuck, Mr. Winchester.” “Chuck no nice way to say it but since your son’s been bit by a werewolf he will need to be-” “DAD LOOK OUT!” Dean yelled as the werewolf in question lunged at John. Dodging John pulled his gun and fired at the werewolf hitting it in the left front leg with the first bullet and the heart with the second. However not before the wolf managed a small nip on John’s leg which just barely drew blood and was consequently overlooked later when john was cleaning up at the motel as a scrape from walking around in the woods for three and a half hours. As the group recovered from the shock of the wolf appearing, John looked over at Chuck and asked for a shovel, salt, gas, and a couple matches to dispose of the body. Confused Chuck retrieved the items from the nearby cave and watched as John and Dean carried the body away, before hearing John telling Dean to make sure he understood why his son would need to leave with them. When John returned Chuck said that he needed time to say goodbye to his son and that once he woke up he would send him with Dean to John in the motel. John was suspicious but said nothing and looked around trying to find the correct deer path to the house (cave) that would lead him to the town. Once he located it he turned and told Dean to get his phone on him and to call when he was coming back. John then went back to the motel to first shower, sleep, and wait on his son to come back. Any guesses on whether Dean will go back to his father? Will it be willingly or not?

 

 

                                                                      X-X-X

                                                           

**_~Gabriel ~_ ** **_Saturday 7:30am_ ** **_~_ **

Gabriel woke from a dream of a large blue dragon rising out of the sea to walk upon the beach where he saw another dragon this one comically short compared to the height of the blue that was the same golden color of his own scales. The two dragons twined their necks and tails together before they walked off into the forest, the dream fading into darkness. Not knowing what to make of the dream he got up, did his business, and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. It wasn’t until he was plating the pancakes that Castiel stumbled half awake into the kitchen and into a chair at the table where he nearly fell asleep again. Chuckling Gabriel set the plate down in front of Castiel before grabbing the maple syrup and drowning his plate in it.  Looking down at his plate Castiel snorted amusedly seeing the smiley face made of chocolate chips. Hearing an amused snort he looked up at Castiel and smirked back at him.

 

“Thank you for breakfast Gabriel.” Castiel said after he had cleared his plate and downed all of his orange juice. “No problem Cassie, what do you think about heading down to the bay after doing the dishes for me?” Gabriel replied with a serious look on his face. Castiel thought it over and agreed. Leaving the bakery Gabriel turned and locked the door and getting a confused look from Castiel explained that the bakery never opens on the weekends unless someone rented the dining area.

 

It wasn’t until they were on the beach and Gabriel was intently watching the waves while walking along, that he realizes that he was trying to see a long blue serpentine body under the waves. That he was trying to find the stand point from his dream. Looking around he noticed that he and Cassie had wandered into the ‘hidden’ part of the beach. Continuing forward Gabriel whipped around at the yelp of pain from Cassie, glimpsing a man running towards them, before punching the deformity that attacked Castiel in the chest. Successfully drawing its attention he skipped backwards away from dark claws, not quite fast enough if the sting that went though his chest was anything to go by. He saw Castiel moving forward with a large rock and made sure that the beast was looking at him when Castiel struck its shoulder. Tripping over a large stick, about three feet long and three inches wide, Gabriel got up as the deformity bit down on Castiel’s arm hard enough to break it and started beating it. He kept beating the deformed wolf until it let Cassie go after a partially hard hit to it’s already bruised if not broken shoulder, and whirled on him, leaping-when the human (the reason that neither of them shifted forms to squish the ‘deformed wolf’ or as Dean and John know it werewolf) got between them and stabbed it with a _silver_ knife. It was then that Gabriel realized that the man was most likely a hunter and that he and Castiel needed to leave **_now_**. Going to grab Castiel he realized that Cassie had already left, hurrying after his tracks Gabriel turned the corner to the main part of the beach to see a dark gray tail slip into the woods on just the other side of the tarmac. Knowing that Castiel was going back to his father while injured Gabriel knew he would be thought of as a threat so he headed home after realizing that he needed to take care of his own wounds.

 

Reaching Trickster’s Delights he got the keys out, opened the door, entered, and turned around to lock the door. Having locked the door he grabbed one of the hot chocolate packets from the downstairs kitchen knowing he didn’t have any in his apartment. Getting to his apartment’s kitchen he made himself a mug of hot chocolate with peppermint to steel himself to looking in the mirror. Gasping loudly he nearly dropped his mug at the sight of the long gashes on his chest that only just now started hurting him. Making his way to the bathroom he opened the first aid kit and grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and started cleaning the wounds. Once he got the multiple gashes cleaned he bandaged them as well as he could before heading to bed to rest and let his dragon healing takeover.

 

**_~_ ** **_Saturday 1:45pm_ ** **_~_ **

 

Gabriel woke for the second time from a deep slumber that was very refreshing if it weren’t for the resulting migraine that he _knew_ wouldn’t go away until he took a long cold shower. So he trudged to the bathroom making sure to shut the door to his bedroom after opening the window to allow the cool air from the bay inside. Turning the water on cold he stepped under the spray and moaned at the relief of pain in his head only to suck a lungful of air in when the cold water hit his bandages and soaked them. Figuring ‘what the hell’ he started to undo the bandages when he thought he heard the doorknob between his room and the bathroom rattle. Freezing he looked around for a weapon when the door slowly opened and a man’s face appeared, grinning the man opened the door and started towards Gabriel. **_Yellow eyes_** ripped shower curtain down reaching for Gabriel growling lowly at the Omega. Gabriel reached for the shower head and doused the man- ** _no, no, no not a rutting land Alpha-_** his mind supplied, in the cold water which did little to deter the alpha unlike the  bar of soap right between his eyes. Blindly groping for him the alpha managed to tear the bandages off of Gabriel and open new wounds with his claws (which are much sharper than werewolves) causing the omega to fall to the bottom of the shower having slipped on the tile trying to get by the alpha, which in turn causes him to yell in pain.

 

The alpha had mostly recovered from the blow Gabriel managed and starting to undo his pants when Gabriel heard over the sounds of the shower and the ringing in his ears is someone else entering his bedroom though most likely the open window. **‘Just ** _Great_** ’ **he thought to himself trying to scurry into the corner of the shower to get to the back brush he keeps there, when the scent slams into him as the second man **- _Nope_** _not a man **an**_ ** _ **ALPHA MINEMATEMINE **_** finds his way into the bathroom. Tall, chestnut hair and hazel, whoops, silver eyes is all Gabriel sees as the ALPHA grabs the Other and rips him away from him before he is presented with his back. There’s blackness creeping at the edges of Gabriel’s vision as he watches his Mate remove the threat to his omega. Gabriel whines as his mate’s scent settles in a viscous contentment as the Other falls to the floor. _Rain, the musty scent of old books, and cotton-candy_ is the combined scents that follow him into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently Chuck's take on the previous chapter....not quite complete just yet....
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me if there is something wrong, or if you like it.

~Chuck~ Saturday 7:30am ~

 

Light purple wings cut though the air while the dragon soared over his territory having an itch under his skin. Ice blue eyes rake the land below and the surrounding air for miles, watching for any other unknown alpha to rise into the air. He realizes what the itch is now the want to fight someone. Deciding to head east he tried to out fly the itch. 50 miles later he was forced to turn at the border of the neighboring Air Alpha to follow the line for another 10 minutes before turning back towards the bay town. Flying over and out to sea he sees his son walking along the beach with another man, growling to himself he focuses back on the sea knowing that he has no control over his son and who he spends his time with.

 

Thirty minutes later Chuck turned to follow the border of his territory back towards land. Once he reached land the itch was back, however he ignored it coasting down to the meadow in front of the home cave. He couldn’t ignore the scent of blood and focused on the ground, snarling at the sight of an Alpha LAND dragon standing over his hurt human formed son sniffing him. Tucking his wings in tight to his body he aimed for the side, slamming into the other alpha sending them both tumbling across the meadow. The green alpha sprang to his feet and moved between him and his son, snarling at him wings held open. Snarling his reply to ‘kindly back the fuck away from his injured son’ the other alpha ignored him (Dean doesn’t know what he’s saying) prompting Chuck to lunge forward and start swiping. Green eyes flashed and he started retaliating the swipes cutting off Chuck as he went to get between him and Castiel. With a roar Chuck knocked the green alpha’s legs out from underneath himself and went for the throat, his sharp white teeth inches from sinking into the speckled green scale when he was blindsided by another alpha.

 

Getting to his feet he started to snarl at this new alpha when he realized that: 1. the alpha that knocked him away from the other was now growling at the green one, and 2. it was a WATER alpha much larger than him. Folding his wings, Chuck attempted to sneak around the two alphas to his son when a dark blue wing cut him off. Looking up at the water dragon’s face he shrank back at the look on his face, he heard him speak in a low tone as though from a long distance away. “Dean this is his father, NOT another alpha looking for an air omega mate. You should introduce yourself to your soon-to-be-father-in-law.” Chuck’s jaw dropped hearing him as the green alpha nodded once before folding his own wings in and dropping his head saying “Err, hi my name is Dean Winchester and your son is my True Mate.” “His name is Castiel, like hell you’re his true mate, he had him here at our home cave yesterday can you not scent him-?” “I am him! Yesterday I didn’t know about being a dragon!” Dean replied to Chuck. At Chuck’s stunned expression Dean went to turn towards where Castiel lay when the water dragon announced that Dean should go and get something for Cas to eat when he woke up and for Chuck to get bandages. The two alphas looked at each other and went to do what they were told.

 

Returning Chuck was startled at the three game hens Dean had brought back and was in the midst of plucking as much as what he looked like in human form. Noticing that the water alpha had also returned to human form, Chuck, in a flash of light, took his human form, a 46 year old lean, pale tan, with brown hair and faded blue eyes, wearing rumpled t-shirt and sweat pants. Bringing the bandages to the silver eyed alpha tending to his sons wounds, Chuck then went and stood next to Dean and started to pluck the third bird. The meadow was peaceful until the water dragon went to set Castiel’s arm and Castiel whined in pain, causing Dean to drop the second bird and lunge at the one hurting his mate. Chuck managed to get between Dean and Castiel to offer filial comfort while Castiel’s mate protected him. Dropping his arm the alpha leapt out of the way and stood watching Dean and Chuck closely, before his eyes moved past them watching something in the forest. Silver eyes widening in alarm, the water alpha turned, bolting from the meadow.

 

Looking at Dean, Chuck said: “What spooked him? I kind of doubt he ran from you…” “No idea…though if it spooked him that badly shouldn’t we be hiding?” Dean replied standing from his crouch facing the way the other had run. Hearing the bushes behind them rustle they both turned, Chuck standing in such a way that Castiel was hidden from view, not expecting Dean to know the male intruder. Dean nervously said: “Dad! What are you doing here?” after glancing at Chuck next to him and checking on Castiel who had yet to move. “Why didn’t you get your gear last night? If you had there wouldn’t be another victim the family has to bury! Where’s your phone, it better be broke or worse.” John growled at his son who ducked his head at the information. Rubbing the back of his neck Dean said: “I ah left my back pack at my friends house, when I ran into the woods and got lost before Mr. Shurley,” he gestured at Chuck standing near him, “here found me trying to wake his son who I found here and he assumed I was the one that hurt him so we got in a little bit of a fight. Then this other man came out of nowhere and broke the fight up before leaving, and then you showed up.” At this Chuck started and looked at Dean sharply saying “He was like this when you got here?” he turned to Castiel, reveling both the slashes in his right side and the broken arm. Dean’s father inhaled sharply looking at his son and said “he was bit earlier by a werewolf” to which Dean stiffened looking down at the teen.

 

“Mr. Shurley-” Chuck interrupted Dean’s father by saying “Please call me Chuck, Mr. Winchester.” “Chuck no nice way to say it but since your son’s been bit by a werewolf he will need to be-” “DAD LOOK OUT!” Dean yelled as the werewolf in question lunged at John, having sprinted from the edge of the trees. Dodging John pulled his gun and fired at the werewolf hitting it in the left front leg with the first bullet and the heart with the second. However not before the wolf managed a small nip on John’s leg which just barely drew blood.

 As the group recovered from the shock of the wolf appearing, John looked over at Chuck and asked for a shovel, salt, gas, and a couple matches to dispose of the body. Confused Chuck retrieved the items from the nearby cave and watched as John and Dean carried the body away, before hearing John telling Dean to make sure he understood why his son would need to leave with them. When John returned Chuck said that he needed time to say goodbye to his son and that once he woke up he would send him with Dean to John in the motel. John looked around trying to find the correct deer path to the house (cave) that would lead him to the town. Once he located it he turned and told Dean to get his phone on him and to call when he was coming back. When Dean agreed he left, Chuck looked at him sideways from where he was looking for a few branches to finish splinting Castiel’s arm with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the water alpha(Sam) leaves the meadow in the last chapter.

Doing his best to walk calmly though town back to the bay, the hazel eyed alpha was coming up on the area he had spooked the air omega the day before when he heard a faint yell of terror and a loud crash coming from the upstairs apartment of the bakery the omega had ducked into. Following the sounds to the alley fire escape he noticed the open window and after hearing the second crash of a smaller body, climbed through the window to help out. Hearing the sounds coming from one of the doors leading away from the bedroom he opened the door the sounds were coming from. Inhaling sharply he knows two things: 1) he is about to kill the rutting land alpha trying to force himself on the omega in the shower, and 2) the omega in the shower is terrified and **_HIS. _** Forcing his body between the Other and his Mate, he sends his fire to his claws and slashes across the Others chest once before the Other is falling dead to the floor. Snorting in satisfaction he suppresses his claws and fire before hearing the whine behind him, turning he catches the golden haired omega as he faints.

 

Turning he stepped over the body on the floor while cradling the omega to his chest to put the omega on the bed, pulling the covers up over his lower body. Removing the torn bandages he dumped them in the trash in the bathroom, before tending to the injuries on his mate, growling when he realized that something other than the body in the bathroom had hurt the Omega. Once the bandages were on he pulled the covers the rest of the way up to just under the Omegas chin. Leaning down he kissed the omega’s forehead savoring the scent calling to him, _salt water and old books_ , knowing that soon enough that the scent would be changing.

 

After sitting at the omegas bedside for an hour he got up and explored the rest of the apartment. The alpha was a little confused when he opened the second bedroom’s door and smelled the air omega(Cas? Castiel?) and very faintly Dean, whose scent was actually coming from one of the backpacks while the air omega’s scent was coming from the bed and the other backpack.

 

Shrugging he left the spare bedroom and investigated the kitchen, grabbing a snack to eat as he walked around the living room looking at the pictures on the walls. One of the pictures was slightly blurry was of a golden dragon in mid-flight, while the other one that caught his attention was one of the omega and what the alpha assumed was his family. There were four individuals in the picture besides the golden haired and apparently golden eyed omega, the only female he assumed was the mother as she had light brown hair and golden eyes, while the male standing next to her was dark haired and eyed, the other two seemed to be twins if their faces were any indication although one had the light blond hair and the other dark hair of their father. There were other pictures on the walls but only the one with those individuals in it. The others all seemed to revolve around the bakery underneath the apartment, enough that the hazel eyed alpha assumed that the golden haired man, whose mail on the kitchen counter said was likely to be named Gabriel, owned the bakery.

 

Returning to the kitchen he made a sandwich and took it to the living room to eat while watching T.V. and to pass the time so he could dispose of the body in the master bedroom’s bathroom. After watching six episodes of a mind numbing reality show and an hour of the news which talked of an animal that had been attacking and killing people who were outside at night and urging caution to those that had to be outside because the animal was still on the loose. Smirking to himself he went and grabbed the Others body and left the apartment heading to the bay.

 

When he got back he checked on the omega after shutting and locking the window and door into the apartment. Noting that the omega was shivering he looked around for another blanket and found one in the closet which he draped over the male in the bed. Smoothing the hair out of Gabriel’s face he smiled softly at him and went to leave when the omega whined and reached out blindly for whoever had been touching him not wanting them to leave. His breath catching in his throat he started petting the omega’s hair after settling carefully on the other side of the bed, watching as the omega adjusted to the weight on the bed by curling into the alpha’s warmth.

 

 

**_Sunday 7:15am_ **

 

****

The alpha nuzzled the neck of the body in his arms as he woke up smelling sea salt and musty books, before realizing what he was doing and rolling out of the bed to land on the hard wood floor with a grunt. Hearing a faint, sleepy whine he peeked over the side of the bed to see Gabriel snuggle into the pillow he had been using humming contentedly. Sighing the chestnut haired man went into the bathroom and took a quick shower after using the loo. Drying off he put his clothes back on and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

Half an hour later as he flipped a pancake was when he heard movement and then vomiting coming from the master bedroom, worried he turned the heat down under the skillet and went to stand in front of the door. The alpha was about to raise his hand to knock when the door swung open showing him that the omega really did have golden eyes. Which were looking at his chest before trailing up to meet his own hazel eyes, they widened in recognition. His own hazel eyes swept the omega’s form checking that he had healed from his wounds and he could feel his face heating up as he realized that the omega was not wearing _anything_. It only took a moment of staring determinedly at the omega’s nose for the door to be slammed in his face, but not before he had seen the omega start blushing.

 

Retreating to the kitchen the alpha continues cooking pancakes, making about ten, while humming a lullaby his mother had sung to him. He hears the fridge door open and then a cupboard before the items are put down on the table where he had placed two plates. Reaching down he turned the stove off and put the last pancake on the stack before turning to face the table and the mildly confused omega. Smiling at the omega, who was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, he put the plate down on the table next to the chocolate milk turning to grab the maple syrup off the counter before sitting down to eat.

 

Putting two pancakes on his plate he buttered them before putting a small amount of maple syrup on his pancakes, knowing that the omega was watching him before finally grabbing a few pancakes himself and not quite drowning them in maple syrup. Shaking his head fondly he started to eat.

 

The silence was only broken by the sound of silverware clinking on the plates. When the stack of pancakes was gone the alpha leaned back and sighed in contentment, closing his eyes. The sound of the other chair moving didn’t bother the alpha as he heard Gabriel picking his plate up and clearing the rest of the dishes from the table.

 

“How much of yesterday do you remember?” the alpha asks without opening his eyes.

 

Hesitating Gabriel replies: “I remember being attacked by a deformity down on the beach with my friend Cassie at about 9am before coming home, tending my wounds and falling asleep. When I woke up around 1pm I had a migraine, which never go away without a cold shower, so I went to take a shower after opening the window in my bedroom. I had just got done washing my hair when the Other got into the bathroom, and tried to force himself on me opening my wounds up and giving me some new ones. When the cold water didn’t deter him I threw the bar of soap at him and he stumbled back into the counter, trying to get past him I slipped on the tile falling back into the tub and I think I might’ve yelled in pain. I could hear someone else in my room as he got his feet under himself and started trying to get to me before I could escape. Then you burst in and got between us and I assume you killed him because almost as soon as I smelled you,” here Gabriel paused for a breath and flushed a little, “I passed out with the scent of rainwater and sweets following me. I think I surfaced when you came in to check on me, I know I didn’t want to be alone and I think you stayed by me, because my sheets smell faintly of you…”Gabriel glared at the alpha watching him, who dropped his gaze in response.

 

“I wake up this morning and when I remembered what had almost happened to me I ran to the toilet to vomit. After rinsing out my mouth I took the bandages you must have put on off and upon hearing movement outside my bedroom door I went and opened it,” here he chuckled “and came face to chest with a handsome hunk of an alpha. Pretty sure why you only looked me over once was because I realized that I wasn’t wearing a single stitch of clothing, slammed the door in your face, got dressed, and came out here and ate breakfast with you. An alpha that is my Mate however I have yet to get a name for.” Gabriel finished speaking to watch the alpha, which squirmed under his gaze.

 

“You didn’t say anything when I checked on you, just whined when I went to leave your side after I found the second blanket to try to warm you up. So I sat on the other side of the bed and you curled into my warmth and the next thing I know its morning and I had you wrapped up in my arms. After rolling out of bed onto the floor you curled into my pillow.” The alpha replied knowing that it’s common knowledge for dragon alphas to take whatever they want from omegas, and betas whether the omega/beta wants it or not.

 

“My name is Sam Winchester, I am a Water Alpha. If you would give me your cell number I’ll plan a date for sometime this week and text/call you with the details. I am going to court you properly Gabriel, not what some of these other alphas think of courting.” Sam said standing from the table, moving around it to stand by Gabe’s chair watching him.

 

Gabriel stared at the water Alpha before saying: “Sure I would like that Sam,” a pause “how did you know my name?” He watched as Sam pointed at his pile of mail on the counter and groaned. Shaking his head he stood up and led Sam down to bakery giving him his number on the way down. Catching sight of the clock which read 10:40am in the bakery’s kitchen Gabriel mused to himself if Cassie was alright. When they got to the dining area they both stopped shocked at the people they saw on walking up the sidewalk to the front door of Trickster’s Delights.


	7. Still Sunday

 

Gabriel was the first to move towards the door, pulling Sam along behind him. “That’s my friend Cassie; I wonder who the other two are?”  

 

“Well the one with the dark brown hair is his father and the other is his Mate.” Sam said as Gabe unlocked the door. He watched amused as Gabe was nearly tackled by the other omega, from where he had sat down at a round table.

 

“You’re okay! I was worried that the hunter might have trapped you or something…”Cassie trailed off after seeing Sam sitting at the table. “I recognize you; you’re the alpha that was following me on Friday afternoon! What’s going on here Gabriel?” he whirled on Gabriel and stared at him with his hands on his hips.

 

Before Gabe could answer Dean was standing next to Sam, who was still seated and waiting for the ‘explosion’, yelled: “YOU were following my Mate! WHY!?”

 

In a calm voice Sam replied: “I wasn’t following him; I was tracking someone else who had gone the same route as Cassie.” “It’s Castiel” Cas corrected him. Chuckling Sam smiled at Gabe, who blushed lightly. Dean moved to stand closer to Cas, who was back to waiting for an answer from Gabriel.

 

“Castiel who are these two and how do you know him?” Chuck said pointing at Gabriel from where he had sat down across the table from Sam.

 

“Gabriel’s the one who took me in when you kicked me out of the cave and he listened to me talk about mom. I don’t know who the alpha is but he seemed to be following me on Friday.” Cas told his father. While Cas was talking Gabe had walked over to the table that Sam and Chuck where sitting at and sat to Sam’s left.

 

“Well he’s my Mate. His name is Sam and he stopped the…the…Other that showed up yesterday afternoon.”  Gabriel replied to Castiel, who was shocked at the news that someone had tried to rape Gabriel. Chuck looked at Sam in a new light knowing that the other Alpha had most likely killed the Other. After he had spoken Gabe leaned into Sam who had scooted closer and wrapped his arm around him.

 

“Uh I feel like I’m missing something who’s this Other?” Dean asked from his seat next to Cas at the table. Sam answered his question stating that an Other is anyone who tries to force themselves on a person who isn’t that person’s Mate; he also mentioned that the Other would never bother another person. Shivering before snuggling closer to Sam Gabriel sighed.

 

“So you killed a guy yesterday? Where’s the body at, I can help you hide it…” Dean said, while both Chuck and Castiel smacked their foreheads. Growling softly Sam met Dean’s green graze with his own silver one, tightening his hold on Gabe who had turned to look at Dean.

 

“The first thing you want to know is if he killed him?! What part of ‘the Other won’t be bothering anyone else’ did you miss? Besides he already got rid of the body.”  Gabriel asked Dean; glad his alpha was keeping him from going around the table to smack the other alpha. No one at the table noticed the bakery door opening or the man who walked in and heard the last part of Gabriel’s sentence.

 

“Oh…uh…Chuck! How come Cas’ arm hasn’t healed like Gabriel’s wounds have?” Dean asked. Sighing Chuck explained that as a dragon only wing bones heal incredibly fast, and that Gabriel most likely got his wounds cleaned much quicker than Cas did.

 

The scraping of one of the chairs being moved brought attention to the man who had walked in, they all stiffened once they saw who it was that was sitting a chair away from both Sam and Chuck.

 

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Dean asked after the room was silent for about five minutes. John turned from where he had been watching Sam and Gabriel to face Dean and scowled at his son. “I came here to get breakfast and walked in on a conversion about killing people. And some familiar faces. Two of whom were attacked by a werewolf on Saturday morning.” John replied to Dean’s question.

 

“A werewolf attacked you Gabe?” Sam asked Gabriel who was by this point was so close to Sam that he was just shy of sitting on his lap. “Yeah and it got Cassie’s arm before Dean’s dad showed up with a silver knife.” Gabe replied looking up at Sam who nuzzled his hair to comfort him. “you’ve just had bad luck these past few days haven’t you? First a werewolf then attacked by an Other? It’s no wonder your dragon side is looking for cuddles.” Sam said.

 

“Did you just say he’s part Dragon?” John asked Sam. Sam looked up at him, narrowed his eyes and replied with a yes in fact everyone sat at the table except for him has a dragon side. John eyes widened and he turned to look at Dean who was watching him warily. And for good reason because John got up, grabbed Dean by the ear and hauled him out of the bakery while shouting at the rest of them that there was no way that Dean had a dragon side. When the front door to Tricksters Delights swung closed there was shocked silence from the four remaining at the table.


	8. Help

“Did he really just say that?” Chuck asked the room staring at the door. “Yep.” Gabriel said looking at Cassie, who was sitting completely still.

‘How can his father not know that his own son is a supernatural creature? Wouldn’t he need to be one to pass the genes on to his son?’ Sam thought to himself while watching Gabe as he watched Castiel who didn’t seem to be breathing. “Are you okay Castiel?” he asked, noting that the omega started before turning towards him to answer with a curt “No” before fainting out of his chair.

Chuck managed to catch his son before he could crack his head open on the floor, checking his wounds he was confused until Gabe touched Castiel’s unmoving form and was shocked. ‘The bound is already this strong?!’ was the thought running on loop though Chuck’s mind loud enough that he didn’t hear the conversation between the other two in the room. He was vaguely aware of the door opening and someone leaving, and then someone returning before they crouched down in front of him and Castiel saying “I can’t find Dean. The trail goes to a car and disappears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Need ideas on what to do next! Please comment any ideas, thoughts, directions it should go...


	9. Blank Slate

“Dammit Dad! Let me GO!” Dean yelled.

“No Dean you are leaving with me and hunting the thing that took your mother and brother from us!” John replied shoving his only son into the impala’s backseat. Stunned silence followed his words allowing him to shut the door. Moving to the driver’s side door, he slid into the seat and gunned it away from the bakery and eventually the small town.

It was several hours later that Dean spoke up from the backseat: “Mother and BROTHER **?** Why do I not remember a Brother?”

“Your mother was pregnant when she died. It was two days earlier that she had found out it was a boy.” John replied with a sigh.

Dean stared at the ceiling of the impala as he processed that. Moments later an ache started as he was thinking about his little brother, a want to have met him and to have his mother back. He tried to push the ache down when someone else’s feelings flooded into him, overwhelming him so much that he blacked out.

When Dean came to in the parked Impala, it was dark. Sitting up he saw John watching him from the front of the car, with a frown.

“What? Where are we?” Dean asked. John’s frown deepened before he ansewerd, “You were muttering in your sleep, something about not being able to save someone. Where we are does not matter, as we will be leaving in the morning. Now get out of the car and into the motel room.” John left the car only to open the backseat door and grab Dean by the bicep and dragged him out of the car while he was unresponsive.

Dean stumbled into the motel room and headed to the bathroom on autopilot. The dream he had in the Impala returned full force once he was under the fall of water.

_Heart beating out of his chest, lungs burning from lack of Oxygen, eyes burning in the salt of the ocean, trying to reach his desperate goal_ **just** _out of reach… he stretches his clawed hand out and the blackness over comes him._

 Stumbling out of the shower and away from the falling water, he grabbed for a towel to cover himself. Turning to look at himself in the mirror, he felt the unfamiliar feelings creeping into the forefront of his mind: guilt, crushing sadness, and almost unbearable loneliness. Pushing the feelings to the side, he went out and grabbed some clothes to change into. Falling into the bed farthest from the door, Dean Fell into a deep sleep, which he did not know but his dragon side, would protect him from the pain of separation from his Mate by locking his own emotions away. This would cause him to become the ‘perfect soldier’ to go up against the demon that he and his father are hunting. It would be almost seven months before the demon would finally fall to the dragon’s claws.

 

_Back with Castiel, Chuck, Gabriel, and Sam. (This would quickly become focused on Gabriel and Sam.)_

 

After getting Cas, back to his home Gabe and Sam left to catch a movie. Once at the movie theater they had their first argument: what to watch, and then what to eat.

“Samber, I want to watch Zootopia not Gods of Egypt, please? Gabriel whined at the tall alpha who was watching the shorter amusedly. Shaking his head the alpha smiled at the omega briefly before turning to the clerk who was not as amused at the argument.

“Two tickets for Zootopia, also a large popcorn and a large Pepsi as well, please.” Sam said grabbing his wallet and passing over his credit card to pay. Behind him, Gabriel punched the air in victory and then moved forward to grab the popcorn to dump the container of salt on it and shake it to make sure it got to the bottom of the bag, he also grabbed the pop and lead the way to the room and waited by the usher for Sam to catch up.

Once Sam handed the usher the tickets he led the way into the theatre and moved to the back row, which earned him a snort from Gabriel. Sam sat in the last seat in the back row and Gabe sat next to him. When the movie started, they shared the popcorn, which Gabe had eaten a quarter of before the movie even started.

After the movie was over the two left the theater to head back to the bakery. Gabriel went up stairs after getting a good night kiss from Sam, who then went in search of a place to sleep for the night. He finally found a hotel that had an open room for a week.

During that week, Sam looked for work and an apartment to live in. He managed to get a job at the upscale restaurant as a waiter, and a small apartment near the water. Sam would stop by Trickster’s Delights in the evenings to spend time with his Mate and on the weekends, they would alternate which apartment they would spend their time. He would often go away for several hours at a time during the night, which confused Gabriel until the night that he followed him out of his (Sams) apartment.

It was a full moon the night that Gabriel woke when Sam got up and left the apartment heading for the secluded beach. Gabriel watched as the dark blue/green scales exploded from the form in front of him, finally settling on the form of a 17 ft tall at the shoulders with his 12 ft neck and long tail. His scales were the color of dark blue/green with stripes of darker blue/green his eyes became silver, he had two light blue-green horns gently curving a 1/4th of the way down his neck before they came to a sharp point. He sighed briefly before spreading his blue-black wings as far as he could which stretched across more than 70 ft from wing tip to wing tip. Backing up the large water dragon shot towards the water before launching himself into the air right over the crest of a wave. His wings worked to keep his body in the air as Gabriel changed to follow him.

Gaining height with some difficulty Sam gilded on an air current heading out to sea. After 20 minutes, Gabriel watched as Sam rose upward only to turn into a vertical dive towards the ocean and a large dark shape under the water. Awkwardly hovering Gabe waited for Sam to resurface.

Sam had hoped to have more time to work on his gift before Gabe found out but he knew that the Land Omega had followed him. He brought his wings in tight to his body, shut his eyes and nose, and dropped into the ocean. When he opened his eyes he surged towards the half-sunken shipping container that contained his courting gift, grabbing the chains he had buried in the sand around the container he tied the container to his body. Pushing off the ocean floor he flew upwards, not surprised when the container jerked upwards before starting to drag along. After traveling roughly 100 ft back the way he had come from, he looked back to see Gabriel skimming the surface where he had dropped. Carefully calculating Sam shot a blast of lighting off directly over where he currently was, before continuing forward for 200 ft and shooting another blast off.

Gabriel worriedly glided as close to the water that he dared looking for the Alpha under the ocean waves; he knew that Sam as a Water dragon could breathe under water but he did not know what the dark shape had been. For all Gabe knew Sam had just dropped into the ocean to fight something. Facing the way they had come Gabe tried to see if Sam was traveling in that direction when a bolt of lightning seemed to hit the water 100ft in front of him. Following it, he noticed a dark shape about 200ft in front of him near the surface of the sea when a second bolt appeared, quickly catching up to, the dark shape he flew over, what Gabriel strongly believed was Sam as they headed back to the secluded beach.

When Sam reached the beach, he strained against the weight of the shipping container to bring it to dry land. Once it was on the beach, Sam unwrapped the chains from his body, and turned to open the door to the container. Seeing Gabriel land out of the corner of his eye he watched as the salt water emptied from the contents of the container. After the water was mostly drained he reached in and removed several treasure chests, a set of draconic war weapons, half a dozen sea smoothed small boulders, and lastly two draconic crowns. Using the bulk of his body, he hid the items from Gabriel’s view as he arranged them so they seemed to spill out of the container as if it was a cornucopia.

“Sam are you-” Gabriel started to say when the great green/blue dragon moved away from the front of the shipping container to reveal a trove of gifts. Staring at what could only, hopefully be courting gifts from Sam, Gabe slowly stepped towards the gifts reaching out to run his right hand over the nearest stone. The silky smooth texture of the rock had him shivering; he then turned to the set of war weapons and gasped at the medieval Omega Shields*. Moving on to the treasure chests Gabe opened the nearest one and inhaled sharply at the gold coins almost spilling out of the chest, Sam shifting nervously next to the container caught his attention. Turning more towards Sam, Gabe took a few steps closer when Sam’s wings spread wide and high and brought his front a little ways off the ground in a classic display of dominance.

Gabe crouched spreading his own wings; however, he kept them low to the ground, and lowered his head while maintaining eye contact with Sam. Shifting to the right Gabe watched as Sam moved to Gabriel’s left; they then both shifted to the opposite sides, starting the dance. Gabriel launched himself forward as Sam leapt over and up into the sky only to bank sharply and dive towards Gabe, who darted out of the way and joined Sam in the sky. Flying up, up and up until he could go no higher Gabe looked around for Sam to see if he had managed to follow him. Warm breath on his neck caught his attention as he spun to see Sam giving him a grin. Sam nipped at Gabe before forcing his body a few yards higher into the air so he was flying above Gabe, who had leveled out. They flew forward for about 5 minutes before Sam saw Gabe start rolling over mid air, being careful Sam dropped lower over Gabriel and when he started to roll again Sam dropped onto his chest/belly scales and twinned his neck and tail with Gabriel’s’ before wrapping his large wings around them both as they began to plummet.

 

When they got much closer to the ground Sam opened his wings and gripped Gabriel tighter as he touched down with _his Omega, all his now no one could take him away from him_ before reaching over to snag the golden crown with his teeth. Looking down at Gabe, he saw that he had snatched the other golden crown, Sam gently, oh so very gently, placed the crown upon Gabe’s head. Gabriel just about melted when Sam placed the crown on his brow and moved back to admire the look, so he reached out and growled lightly at Sam so he would bow his head back where he could reach before putting the crown in his teeth on Sam’s head. Pulling his head back, he admired the topaz gems in the crown on Sam’s head, proud at the fact that Sam was wearing his mark. Nuzzling Sam, he sighed in contentment, hearing Sam sigh as well.

 

Sam moved off Gabriel with a whine of protest from Gabe, to put the gifts back in the container to be more easily moved. When Gabe saw what Sam was doing, he got up and helped Sam. Watching as Sam wrapped two of the chains around his chest Gabriel copied him, and waited for Sam to look over the securing links. Snorting at Gabe Sam crouched and knowing Gabe was as well he counted aloud to three before they both launched themselves into the sky. Sam and Gabriel’s combined wing power pulling the shipping container into the sky with them as they headed towards the mountain range on the other side of town, to locate a good cave to set up as a nest.

 

As it turned out there were only two caves that could hold a dragon of Sam’s bulk in the nearest mountain**. Of those two caves, Gabriel chose the one that was closest to the base of the mountain, as he preferred its closeness to the Land. Landing in the open mouth of the cave the pair set to work removing the chains and placing the treasure within their respective chambers. Shifting a few of the stones around Sam watched as Gabriel placed one of the Omega Shields into a hidden spot in the ceiling. Finally satisfied on the arrangement of the nest stones he looked to Gabriel only to see him sliding onto the nest, causing Sam’s blood to heat.

 

Later Gabriel looked over at the satisfied smile on _his Mate, his Alpha_ and snuggled in closer to the radiating heat. Sighing he wiggled a little to get more comfortable and mused on the possibilities of finding a blanket(s) to add to the nest, perhaps for the nights when they spent more human than dragon. Drifting off his last thought before joining his alpha in deep slumber was that Castiel would be all right when they told him.

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

Cas had been nearly catatonic for the first two weeks and Chuck almost lost his job because he was taking care of him. When Castiel had shown signs of coming out of it Chuck cheered and gave him some simple yet time-consuming tasks so he could go into town and get supplies. When he returned he saw that Cas had completed the tasks to perfection, yet was not showing much emotion, which worried Chuck. Knowing that the stretching of a not completed bond would be detrimental to a dragon’s health, he hoped that Dean would get free from his father soon.

When two weeks later Castiel showed no signs of recovering his emotions, Chuck ordered him to get a job and finish his last year of schooling. Castiel went out the next day after school and found a job at a conveinces store where he told the manager his name was ‘Steve’. He would go to school, go to work at the convinces store as ‘Steve’, and go home, where he would shift and fly for a while before heading back and going to bed. He followed this pattern for the next Seven months. Eight months after Dean had left found Castiel looking for a cave separate from the one that his father lived in. When he went around to the few other caves on the mountain, he smelled Gabriel and Sam in a cave that he had day dreamed he and Dean would occupy. Moving closer he looked in the cave and saw the tail of a golden dragon heading further into the cave. He smiled, for the first time since his mate had left, when he realized that meant Gabriel and Sam where likely mated. Turning he left and inspected the last two caves on the mountain, one was closer to the base and the other was nearer to the top of the mountain. Finally deciding on the top cave, he went and grabbed his things from his father’s cave that was about half way up the mountain. Settling into the cave he continued to go to school and work, until he graduated, then he simply continued to work. When Sam and Gabriel told him and his father about their mating and Gabriel’s pregnancy, he felt joy for the couple yet also sadness that he would be unable to announce the same news with Dean.

*Large oval shields that have a trigger that releases little razors around the edge of the shield so the Omegas could attack with the shield.

*x2 Same mountain that contains Chucks cave, and eventually Dean/Cass’ cave home.


	10. Return only if you dare…

John smiled at his son, proud of the way he had cornered the tricky yellow-eyed demon, and then just as he was about to shoot the demon, the demons head popped off. The head and body where surrounded by what looked like an electrical storm, that attacked and killed the black smoke that was trying to escape. Looking at his son, he frowned when Dean turned away from him, stalking out of the warehouse. Following him, he watched as Dean shifted and took to the sky, his cell phone dropping to the concrete in front of John.

Dean was done, the demon that had killed his mother was dead by his own claws, and he was going back to his mate. He prayed that Castiel did not hate him or if he did that, they could somehow work it out. He flew to the last place he had seen his mate, _Trickster’s Delights._

The flight was long and he had to rest for several days just outside of what he remembered was Chuck’s territory. It had been eight and a half months since he had been here, and he was nervous about hopefully seeing Castiel again. Steeling himself he flew closer to the town, once he was close enough he dropped and shifted into his human form.

 

It was a rare day that Gabriel was in his shop behind the counter now, what with him being pregnant. However today he had told his one employee Megan to go and relax, so he was left operating the shop with his mate. Said mate was insisting on him staying put seated at the counter while he delivered the food and drinks to the customers. They were both grateful when just before the usual rush, Castiel came in to hang out, which of course turned into him helping when Sam could not get the orders out fast enough. After the rush had ended, they were sitting around telling jokes when the door chimed and they all looked over, the two-mated dragons freezing at the sight of the person in the door.

“Dean?” Castiel croaked. The man in the door way sagged in relief and rushed towards the table they were sitting at, and when he was close enough, engulfed Castiel in a bear hug.

“God it’s been hellish to stay away from you, Cas. But I couldn’t bear the thought of leading that monster to you…” Dean said into Cas’s shoulder. Looking at each other, Sam and Gabriel silently agreed to close early so the two reunited mates could talk. Gabriel got up and patted Castiel on the shoulder; he headed over to the stairs and started up them to wait for his mate in the living room. Sam headed to the door and put up the closed sign and then posted a small sign that Gabe had had made that read ‘Closed for family reasons’ before joining Gabriel upstairs and they started watching TV.

“You stayed away that long to hunt down a threat? Why? Didn’t you know that an alpha will never lose a fight if their mate is threatened?” Castiel asked confused.

“Cas I still haven’t learned everything to do with being a dragon, I had no idea about that. I wonder if your dad or Sam could help me learn more.” Dean said sitting down on the chair that had been unoccupied earlier. Cas sat back down in his chair, however he did not let go of Dean, afraid that if he let go off him he would leave again.

“I can speak to Chuck about it if you wished, would you like to go now, or later after speaking with Sam?” Cas asked Dean looking towards the stairs. Dean looked over at the stairs and sighed, before standing and heading towards the upper floor. He was not surprised that Castiel refused to let go of his hand and even if Cas had let go, Dean would not have.

 

A soft sigh escaped Gabriel as his alpha rested his head against his stomach, listening for the sounds of heartbeats. When Sam lifted his head with an amazed expression Gabe reached out and pulled him in for a chaste kiss, only to be interrupted by the sounds of steps on the stairs. The next moment he could only see Sam’s back as he was hidden from view.

 

Dean did not know what they had walked in on, just that it must have triggered Sam’s protective mode when they through the door to the living room, because he was standing in front of the couch, growling at them with flashing silver eyes. Dean’s own protective instincts kicked in and he started growling back at Sam.

Cas realized that Sam and Gabriel where having a private moment about ten seconds to late, although he recognized that Dean _growling_ at a stronger alpha in that alpha’s territory with the alpha’s pregnant mate nearby, was a very, _very_ bad thing to do. Even knowing that Dean likely was just trying to protect him, he was still being very stupid, hell his _hunter training_ should have been enough to know to **_not do what he was doing at that very moment_**. Moving slowly Cas maneuvered around Dean to stand in front of him and after briefly meeting Sam’s eyes he looked down and turned his body to the side just a little. He breathed a sigh of relief when Sam’s eyes stopped flashing and his body relaxed slightly.

Dean copied Castiel’s movements and Sam relaxed further before he sat down on the couch pulling Gabriel to his side. Cas stood besides Dean and whispered to him to apologize for his actions. Rubbing the back of his neck Dean spoke, “Ah I don’t know what came over me, I’m sorry for threatening you on your territory.” Exchanging glances the two on the couch looked back at him with small smiles.

“You really need to learn at least basic dragon etiquette, not to mention Alpha etiquette, and Mating etiquette.” Sam said in a calm voice. Gabriel looked over at Cas and beckoned him over, when Dean tried to go with him he found Sam standing in his way. Sam’s posture screamed that he was not welcome beyond the three feet from the doorway. Leaning to the side Dean looked around Sam’s bulk and content with the fact that he could see his mate, stepped back so he was slouched against the doorjamb. Pleased with his actions Sam moved back to the couch and curled around Gabriel, a protective hand resting on his stomach.

“So Cas how’s it feel to have him back in town?” Gabe asked his friend. Cas smiled, while blushing when he noticed the commotion by the door, looked to Dean’s eyes, and did his best to convey that everything was all right. When his alpha slouched, he counted it as a win, especially when Sam returned to curl around Gabriel protectively.

“It makes me feel more alive than I have since he left, knowing he’s here and the reason why he left.” Cas answered, Gabe lifted his eyebrow before looking over at Dean and asked why he left.

“There was a demon that killed my mother when I was four, and I learned on the day that my father dragged me from here, she had been pregnant with a boy. He also told me that the deaths that had been following us around since then had been because of the demon, I had no idea about the never losing if your mates threatened thing otherwise I wouldn’t have left, I thought I was protecting him.” Dean replied staying by the door when Sam’s gaze swung to him. Yawning Cas stood and hugged Gabriel saying his goodbyes to both him and Sam, who simply nodded to Castiel, as he gathered Dean from by the door and left the building. It was time for them to go home, and face the music that would be Chuck when he found out.


End file.
